Sakura (Chapter)
Sakura (白夜王女サクラ Byakuya Ōjo Sakura lit. White Night Princess Sakura in the Japanese version) is Chapter 22 of Fire Emblem Fates in the Conquest Version. This chapter takes place in Fort Jinya. Strategy The player will need to divide their forces yet again, although this can be remedied by pairing up everyone to one side. There are two sides to the fort; the western side is filled with Blacksmiths and Oni Chieftains, while the eastern side has Onmyojis and Automatons. Axebreaker units are helpful to deal with the western side, while Tome/Bowbreakers will help greatly on the eastern side. The fort is very narrow and players are subjected to far range attacks from several Mechanists operating Shuriken launchers and Sakura with her various staves. On Lunatic Mode, every enemy has at least one skill on them. Hana can be relatively dangerous on this mode, as she comes with Rend Heaven and Armored Blow, which can deal a lot of damage quickly while she takes a bit less, and her high speed will mean that most units will get doubled by her. Subaki can be just as troublesome; not only can he move unhindered by the labyrinthine walls of the fort, but he also has Darting Blow and Duelist's Blow combined with his Personal Skill, which can make him almost impossible to hit as long as his HP is full and he attacks first. There are plenty of position based reinforcements, so the player should be careful with where their units are placed as swarms of enemies will appear once you near Yukimura. Be aware that all enemy units will have an additional 5% accuracy due to Yukimura's personal skill. Due to the swarm of enemies that appear when you near Yukimura, if you plan to get as much experience as possible, bottleneck the left side, where the shuriken turret is. The enemy reinforcements that appear in the west are primarily physical users, which can be easily dealt with; the right side is relatively harder due to units being hit by both magic and physical attacks. The Dragon Veins make an appearance in this chapter, and will destroy various levels on the opposite side of the map, which will make coordination essential if the player decides to divide their army. Sakura is standing on a Dragon Vein of her own, and will use it to restore all destroyed levels when the player's forces are close to penetrating Fort Jinya. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Items Dropped Items * Gold Bar - Yukimura (only if he is killed in one turn) * 5,000 G - Yukimura * Spirit Dust - Sakura Enemy Reinforcements Set 1 If you get into Staff Range of Sakura towards the Southwest of Sakura, there will be reinforcements at the most left bottom single fort (11 tiles West, 11 tiles South): *1 Blacksmith 12 tiles West, 14 tiles South of Yukimura *2 Blacksmith paired up in Guard Stance 11 tiles West, 14 tiles South of Yukimura *1 Blacksmith 11 tiles West, 13 tiles South of Yukimura After 1 turn has passed where you triggered Reinforcements A1, there will be another set of reinforcements at the Southwest of Sakura at the forts (regardless of whether any of the enemies in Reinforcements A1 has been defeated: Set 2 *1 Oni Chieftain at the fort tile 4 tiles West, 7 tiles South of Sakura *1 Oni Chieftain at the fort tile 3 tiles West, 6 tiles South of Sakura Set 3 If a unit gets within 6 tiles of Yukimura, there will be reinforcements at the following locations: *4 Oni Chieftains will appear from the northwestern forts, with 2 of them in Guard Stance. The two in Guard Stance have Rally Resistance. *4 Onmyojis will appear from the northeastern forts, with 2 of them in Guard Stance. The two in Guard Stance have Rally Magic. *4 Blacksmiths will appear from the western central forts, with 2 of them in Guard Stance. *4 Automatons will appear from the eastern central forts, with 2 of them in Guard Stance. After one turn has passed from this reinforcement set, more reinforcements will arrive: *2 Mechanists in Guard Stance at the fort near Hana. *2 Mechanists in Guard Stance at the fort near Subaki. *2 Falcon Knights in Guard Stance at the fort near Hana. *2 Falcon Knights in Guard Stance near Subaki. After one turn has passed from the mass unit set from Yukimura, there will be extra reinforcements at the following locations: *3 Onmyojis from the forts near the eastern starting position. *3 Falcon Knights from the easternmost forts. Unknown These reinforcements may or may not appear on lower difficulties (Lunatic Mode), and they spawn when the Oni Chieftain with Death Blow near Yukimura is defeated. *2 Oni Chieftains and Onmyojis in Guard Stance will appear from the fort near Sakura. Captureable Enemies *On Lunatic Mode, there will be an Onmyoji near Sakura who has Shurikenbreaker. There is also one with Vantage at the top far right side (Hard Mode). Some Blacksmith reinforcements will also have Pavise on them. Trivia * Unlike the maps of Chapter 7 and Chapter 8 of the Birthright and Revelation routes, this map of Fort Jinya uses a different layout. Also, it is visited late in the game, unlike the other two routes. * In her battle quote against Corrin, Sakura tells Corrin that "I wish...we were fighting side by side instead...." This could be a reference to the Birthright and Revelation paths. * This chapter is the only one in Fates that shares its name with one of the game's royal characters where the namesake character is not the primary boss of the chapter (in this case, Yukimura being the primary boss of the chapter named for Sakura). Category:Fates Chapters